Doros
Doros, the Goliath Paladin "Grrrrrrrr....” - Doros Doros (Doroski Grayscale) is a male Goliath High-Paladin of Avan, Captain of the Lower Districts of Alivast, and close ally to Brorc Bronze-Fang. Doros is usually seen in his plate-mail with the symbol of Avan on it, but when he is "out of uniform" he will wear a fancy doublet when the occasion calls for it, or simple linen clothes appropriate for the season. When not wearing his armored boots he goes barefoot, partly because his upbringing was a shoe-less one, but also because its hard for him to find boots that fit. The group got off to a rough start with Doros as he grabbed and cured a cursed Task without being asked, or asking first. This act caused Borky to dislike Doros. However, after repeated meetings, social interaction, and killing some were-rats together, Doros has become one of The Unexpectables most devoted companions and a very close friend. Doros' past was once shrouded in mystery due to his quiet nature, but more has come to light as of late. He was seemingly abandoned by his herd in the Greypeaks, ending up at the bottom of a ravine with a broken arm. He was discovered by Corner, a Kobold who contemplated eating him, but decided against it and took him into her clutch. He discovered the Avan Clergy through his mother's gold-trade, and left the clutch do join their ranks. Eventually, he ended up in Alivast and became a high-ranking officer of the guard. After an encounter with the Silver King and the abduction and subsequent rescue of his girlfriend, Doros was suspended for abandoning his post and taking a special weapon without express permission, but took the time off as an opportunity for a break; going on a carriage tour with Willow. He has since been reinstated to his position due to his previously spotless record and good reputation and being well respected by high-ranking individuals. He also helped clean up the museum where he took the sword and even took the secretary a fruit basket an an apology. In the Spring, he attended his subordinate's sister's wedding, where he failed to catch the ceremonial axe, but was able to notch a moment of heroism when he destroyed the Gobbo Gourmet's cursed cookbook. Personality Doros is a stern, taciturn kind of person who speaks very little, if at all, and mostly uses his huge stature and size to intimidate those who interact with him. Despite his nature, Doros will act instinctively if someone is in danger or has been afflicted by dark magic, in which case he deals with it in the most blunt way possible. That said, Doros is also a very loyal and protective person to the right people, and willing to give second chances to rogues and knaves who want to turn over a new leaf. He is very doting on his loved ones...though his declarations are just as blunt and to the point as he is. Doros is law abiding most of the time, but when the love of his life was threatened, he was willing to abandon his post, questionably "requisition" a dragon-slaying greatsword, and head off to retrieve his lady love. He actually is surprisingly impulsive at times, acting more on instinct than considering potential consequences. When this happens he may get nervous about repercussions, but follows through until the job's done. Doros sleeps in a T-pose with his arms outstretched. He is difficult to wake up and when he does arise, it is in a slow, methodical motion that involves brushing himself off, presumably a habit from being raised by kobolds to avoid hurting the tiny children. Relationships Brorc Bronze-Fang Doros works directly under Brorc's Paladin order. Doros trained with Brorc and has known him since he was first 'found' in the Greypeaks. Broc realizes that for Doros his love of Willow was greater than his love for his duty, and instead of ordering him to stand down when she was abducted, he turned a blind eye to Doros leaving his post. Task Doros seems to have his eyes out for Task and his well-being. Doros sees Kobolds as family, as he was raised by them after he left his original herd under unshared circumstances. As such, he took a liking to Task immediately. During the Alivast festival, Task and Doros were able to bond over Doros' problems with romance. Doros also appreciated Task's willingness to help out the city guard with some minor casework and his offer to provide similar assistance in the future. Doros gave Task a notice for an archery instructor position as a token of gratitude. At the Harvest Festival, Task met Doros' mother Corner for the first time and attempted to assure her that her son made many friends in Alivast and that Willow is a worthy partner for him. He ended up making the situation more embarrassing than it already was, but Doros appreciated Task's support anyway. When Doros was very distraught Willow was in danger on Everbright Mountain, Task used his military discipline to 'pull rank' on the guardsman to keep him focused and in control of his rage and anxiety. Despite the often harsh words, Doros responded to Task's demands for a disciplined approach. Borky Doros does not tolerate any shenanigans when Borky joked about Willow's safety. He gave the orc a staredown so intense that Borky was left reeling and temporarily turned white. Stendin Doros and Stendin are Brorc's right hand men, and will often work together on missions of faith. Doros trained with Stendin and Brorc. Willow Doros was assigned to guard Willow during a murder investigation. After the events of the second adventure arc, Doros continued to visit Willow after she was released from custody. It was observed by Task that Doros is attracted to Willow, and was trying to deliver her a "love letter" of sorts when the Unexpectables were picking up Brorc Bronze-Fang's gift. Doros also appeared visibly agitated at the prospect of Willow dancing with Panic Grimtongue at the upcoming festival. Doros Love Letter 1 caligraphy by @Krakat0n.jpg|Doros's first love letter to Willow, calligraphy by @Krakat0n Doros Love Letter 2 caligraphy by @Krakat0n.jpg|Doros's second love letter to Willow, calligraphy by @Krakat0n Doros Love Letter 3 caligraphy by @Krakat0n.jpg|Doros's third love letter to Willow, calligraphy by @Krakat0n Doros Love Letters caligraphy by @Krakat0n.jpg|Doros's love letters to Willow, calligraphy by @Krakat0n At Task's gruff insistence, Doros finally worked up the courage to ask Willow out. The two of them are now currently dating, but due to a recent increase in Doros' duties they have had to cancel several dates. Doros regularly writes love letters to Willow, but they are rather blunt and short. Willow appreciates them and keeps them in a drawer inside her arcanium. (See adjacent gallery.) Rough waters came as he and Willow had a fight, though nobody was quite sure over what until the day of the Silver King's ball, where it was revealed to be a difference in wanting to go to the party at all. After receiving a letter from Willow while standing guard at The Silver King's ball, Doros was convinced to visit the Sweet Dragon to dance with her after the party. When Willow was abducted by the Silver King, she left him a letter stating that she had been lying to him about some aspects of her past, but also that she loved him. Doros was barely able to contain his rage and anger, and in a slow and silent burn he "requisitioned" a dragon-slaying greatsword, and abandoned his post to rescue his lady love. Though Willow used Greyscale when she needed a surname for some legal documents, the couple feel it is too soon to consider marriage and the use of the name more a matter of convenience. The Silver King was responsible for the use of the name. Three months later, Doros seems much more interested, as he made it a point to attempt to catch the Ceremonial Axe at Violet and Garagog's wedding. When the Sweet Dragon was closed due to the smugger's den underneath the establishment, Doros took Willow for a seemingly innocent camping trip up The Everbright Mountain. On the way to the peak, many creatures attacked them, with Doros taking the full brunt of it. Once they reached summit, Doros proposed, as is tradition for worshipers of Avan. Willow accepted, and the two are currently engaged. Panic Grimtongue Doros does not like Panic. It is unclear if this was due to seeing him as a romantic rival for Willow or if there were other motives. Panic seems to be the thinly veiled hypothetical 'dangerous man' that Doros once lectured WIllow about keeping her distance from. Upon hearing Panic's amazing performance of "Johnson B. Merry" at the Summer Festival, Doros became infuriated at Panic's rendition, and chased him off the stage. He was stopped by 3 other paladins of different orders. Upon learning that Willow would be moving into the Sweet Dragon's new Arcanium, he and Panic shared a, as described by the players, "Bro Moment," with Panic reassuring Doros that there was nothing in between himself and Willow, and Doros taking solace in Willow moving into a safer residence. Remy Remy made a point to spend time with Doros during the long winter. The two spent time training together, and Remy felt a bond with Doros since they were both suspended from their respective duties as fallout from the Silver King incident. Remy views Doros as an honorable comrade in arms. Tarusk Doros doted on the guard drake after it protected Willow when she was attacked while she was pet-sitting during Task's absence. As a reward, the specialest boi got a trip to the pet spa for grooming and Doros has been sneaking him lots of cupcakes and other treats. Welch Welch is one of Doros' subordinates. Doros appears to tolerate Welch's occasional lapses in protocol or is completely ignorant of them. Sebastian Strong Sebastian is one of Doros' subordinates. He is fiercely loyal and protective of his commander, especially when it comes to Doros' budding romance with Willow. The only problem is that Strong's loud voice tends to make his private conversations with his captain public knowledge. Sebastian is the only member of Doros' squad that calls him "captain". Corner Corner is Doros' adoptive mother. She discovered him injured at the bottom of a ravine and took him into her clutch, though not before contemplating eating him. However, she's very glad she chose the latter option, as she sees Doros as a wonderful son and loves him like her own. Doros seems to find his mother to be overbearing and embarrassing however, not wanting Willow or Task to meet her while she was in town for the Harvest Festival. Corner is very attuned to Doros' mental state and is able to read subtle changes in his expression and demeanor that are unnoticeable to other observers. Paladin Rey Rey was part of the same order of Avan paladins as Doros and the two knew each other before arriving in Alivast. When Doros came upon her grave at the foot of Everbright Mountain, he took special care to take a moment and honor her memory. The Silver King Trivia * With the exception of Grenelda and Strong, all of Doros' squad call him "Boss". * According to MontyGlu, Doros has cried only three times: when he fell and broke his arm and his herd didn't come to get him, when he left the kobolds of the Greypeaks to become a paladin of Avan, and when Stillhavity's monsters took over Alivast, as he was scared to lose Willow. * A running gag is that Doros never speaks "on camera" and instead communicates using a variety of nonverbal communication methods. In an early episode when he was still meant to be a one-off minor character, MontyGlu did voice a few words for him, but since then Monty has only grunted or described noises he makes. * Doros is afraid of public speaking in front of large groups. Sebastian Strong comments that he especially has problems talking to pretty girls. According to Grenelda, "something happened" at a public speaking event. * According to Monty, Doros was meant to be a one-off character, presumably brought in just to break the curse on Task. However, Borky's interactions with the Paladin convinced her to bring him back. * When visiting his family, his younger Kobold siblings crawl all over him to absorb his body heat. As they're the same color as him, they look like malformed lumps on his body at a distance. * Corner calls him by his full name Doroski. He much prefers the shortened version, however. * Doros can, and has given a charging horse and rider a piledriver. * On his days off, he trains at the Avan temple and participates in some rituals there and spends time with Willow. * Doros is Chaotic Good. * Doros loves pretzels. * "Doros is a lover, not a fighter.... unless, y'know... he has to be." - MontyGlu * Doros is a terrible cook because he has no sense of seasoning and everything turns out bland. Category:NPC Category:Paladin Characters Category:Goliath Characters Category:Alivast Guards